Slave Marco AU
by Exotos135
Summary: What if your "best friend" turned you into her slave? Requests accepted. Cancelled.
1. Enslaved

It was midday at what used to be the Diaz Household, which was now owned by the Butterflies. Inside the living room was a guy, basically babysitting-and by that I mean trying his hardest to keep at bay-a bunch of laser puppies with golden chains on his neck and wrists.

Marco had the chains, not the puppies.

Then, as if his day couldn't get any worse, a peculiar person arrived.

 _She_ arrived.

Star Butterfly, his slaver.

He gave her an angry look as the princess basically ignored him and went to the energetic puppies.

"Hi Steve, Paula, Max, Mina, Coconut, Charlie, Sugar and Wishblocker!" and then she paid him attention. "And hello to you too, my dear Marco!"

Once Star tried to touch his nose, however, the guy almost bit her whole hand off before the princess backed away. However, she soon regained her composure and gave the slave boy a smug smile.

"I should probably conjure up a new friend for you." she remarked, placing her hands on her hips. "You're starting to act like the puppies!"

Star giggled and left, leaving behind an annoyed Marco.

At first, he thought seeing her everyday would be a pretty pleasant sight. But now, every single time he saw her, he wished she'd never entered his life.

And it all happened back in his last day of freedom.

.

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I'm a magical princess from another dimension!"_

 _Star summoned a rainbow...which was soon set on fire. Upon seeing this, the guy ran away as fast as he could, only for his characteristic gold chains to burst out of the ground and bind his neck and wrists before dragging him back to the princess._

 _"Sorry boy, but my parents had to send me somewhere else, and I need a caretaker if I'm staying in your dimension." Star explained, utterly oblivious to Marco's horrified stare. "Unfortunately, from what I've learned about human culture in the great mewman library, that means I have to usurp you and make you take care of me by force. But don't worry, I'll treat you nicely, just as you'll treat me nicely as well, right?"_

 _Marco tried to shake his head, but the magical energy of the chains forced him to nod._

 _"Great! Now, could you be a dear and show me where you live?" Star requested with a wink._

 _Once again, the chains forced Marco to show Star his house._

 _And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break free._

.

Ever since then, he's been her slave, no ifs or buts.

What about his parents? What parents?

But nevertheless, Marco continued to babysit the puppies, considering them his friends.

...The only friends he had left, anyway.


	2. Slavemate

Another day, another dreadful reminder that he was now nothing more than property to a jerk of a princess.

A couple days had passed since Marco had been turned into a slave, and he was currently walking with Star across the park as the princess looked around with utmost curiosity.

"Oh wow, this place is so nice!" she remarked before clasping her hands. "I wonder if we can a friend of yours in here? Perhaps, if we're lucky, we'll get you a mate so you can give me more slaves in the future!"

Upon hearing that, the guy tried to punch the princess, only for his golden chains to promptly stop his fist an inch in front of the princess's smug face.

"Nice try, dear Marco, but you're going to have to try harder than that." Star sternly told the slave boy. "Save your energy for when I decide to put you in a cockfight, got it? Or even better, save it for this!"

Marco's fist was forced down by the chains, right before it repeatedly punched himself until he had a black eye while Star laughed at his misery. Once he finished, the princess moved forward and the chains forced the slave boy to follow her.

"But seriously though, we need to find you a friend, or at least a mate." Star said before grabbing Marco's chin. "Now, take a look around and tell me when you find somebody you want as a slavemate."

By the power of the magical chains, Marco looked around the park as many people as possible, including Jackie Lynn-Thomas, who exchanged looks with the boy before he was forced back to Star's side.

"So, did you find anybody you'd like to spend time in servittude?" Star inquired.

Marco hastily glanced at Jackie and, surprisingly enough, genuinely shook his head.

"Okay, so you found no slavemate." the princess tightened the chains as she got an idea. A "wonderful" idea. "I guess we're going to spend more time together then!"

The boy flinched at the statement.

"Should we go to the circus? The colosseum? Your bedroom?" Star pondered, right before laughing out loud. "No wait, you don't own the bedroom!"

The princess turned to Marco, who avoided eye contact up until the magic in the chains forced him to look at Star, who gave him a dreamy, lustful look.

"It's all mine, remember?" she said in a surly tone. "And perhaps, you will sleep with me tonight."

Marco winced as Star licked his cheeks, and promptly gave them a taste test.

"Aw man, you don't taste like chocolate!" the princess whined. "That's it, we'll go bath you in chocolate so you get the proper taste!"

As the duo left, Jackie watched the princess with a look of disgust.


	3. At Night

It was night at Echo Creek, and the enslaved Marco Diaz sulk in a corner next to what used to be his bed, with his slaver sleeping like a baby in it.

Just as he slowly fell asleep, however, a familiar figure appeared at the window and barged in silently enough as to not wake up the princess. This figure was Jackie Lynn-Thomas, who went to Marco's side and handed him a gift box.

"Listen, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything this morning, but I promise you I'll try my best to free you." Jackie said.

Marco just gave her a pleased smile as she placed her hands over the gift. "For now though, this is all I can give you."

The guy continued to smile, then glanced at Jackie's hands after a long time passed, making the girl realize that and back away with a sheepish smile.

"I hope you like it." Jackie said, placing a hand in the slave boy's shoulder.

Marco nodded and Jackie left the house.

Just as Marco tried to open the gift, however, the gift box was surrounded by a green aura and levitated far away from his grasp. As it settled on the ground, Marco turned around and saw it was Star, with her hand also surrounded in a green aura, levitating the gift. Once she put it down, her hand and the gift box turned back to normal.

"Did you really think I'd let you have your way that easily?" Star growled with a menacing smirk. "You belong to me now, Marco, and I'm not a lady who likes sharing."

Marco narrowed his eyes in defiance, though this barely seemed to bother Star.

"As for the friend who gave you the key..." Star eyed the window, then scratched her chin and shrugged. "Meh, I'm too tired to even bother looking for them, I guess I'll do that in the morning. Or tomorrow. Or never. Probably never."

With that said, Star went back to sleep and Marco looked at the window. He gained a hopeful smile as Jackie briefly returned, gave him a wink and promptly vanished again.


	4. Into Uni

The day arrived at Echo Creek, and the first Marco saw was Star's smug, energetic smirk.

"I believe you need to see the rest of the multiverse." Star stated. "After all, as a good slaver, I should let you know what kind of places I can sell you to."

Marco looked legitimately shocked at the revelation.

"What, do you really think I'm going to keep you as my slave forever?" Star laughed at the idea. "Even we were both capable of living for a long time, that wouldn't change the fact that if you fail to live to my expectations, I'll sell you off the instant I get, even if what I get in return is peanuts!"

The princess forced the guy to come with her to a crossroad, where she took out a golden whistle.

"Dimensional taxi!" Star yelled before blowing the whistle.

A couple seconds later, a portal opened and a taxi came out, which Star and Marco went into as another portal opened. The taxi went through the portal and landed in Uni, where Star and Marco left.

"Alright, welcome to Uni, the potential kingdom I could sell you to in the near future." Star proclaimed as the duo looked around. "This kingdom is ruled by a bunch of bodyless unicorns known as the Pony Heads."

The guy raised an eyebrow.

"I know the fact you never say anything makes this warning redundant, but don't ask." Star growled. "Now follow me, I'm sure the princess should be around he-Oh, there she is!"

The pair went to a flying, light blue pony head with flowing pink hair and blue eyes with star pupils. She was looking at the scenery when Star came up to her and said, "Sup Pony Head!"

However, the flying pony head wasn't surprised. "Hi Star." she said in a monotone...tone.

"Aw, come on, baby horse, you know I like a more energetic greeting than that!" Star replied as Marco went to Pony Head's side.

"I'm not the in the mood to see you, Star." Pony Head bluntly growled.

"But _I'm_ in the mood to see _you_ , and that's the only thing that matters." Star responded before bringing Marco to her side. "Listen, I got this slave called...well, his name doesn't matter right now. And I was wondering, if you'd be willing to...exchange currency for him, you get what I'm saying?"

Pony head gave Star an annoyed glare before sternly answering, "Star, even if I wanted a slave, I simply wouldn't approve of it. And neither would my father, for that matter."

With the rhyme lost on Star, the girl shook her head before stating, "Screw your father!"

"Nuh uh, Bitchfly, this horn ain't made for screwin'!" Pony Head snarled. "How about you go screw yourself with that supposedly powerful wand your family has? Oh wait, I remembered, you're not allowed to touch it!"

Offended by what Pony Head said, veins nearly popped on Star's forehead as she turned to her slave and hissed, "Marco, I'll go get a dimensional taxi so we can get out of this place. And don't even think about hanging out with this...sturdy equine, while I do that!"

With her words spoken, Star stomped out of the place and Pony Head approached Marco. "Listen, I'm sorry you have to deal with a jackass like Star, but I'll let you know: she may act tough, but she's basically useless without you." she told the slave, catching his interest inmediately.

After all, from what he had seen of the girl, while an absolute asshole, she didn't look like somebody who wouldn't function without slave. "And with that in mind, I got a gift for you." Pony Head added.

Pony Head opened her mouth, rolled out her tongue and revealed a pair of interdimensional scissors. The slave took the scissors and put them on his pocket as Pony Head explained what they were, "These are interdimensional scissors, you can cut open a portal to any dimension you wish, but you have to concentrate to go to the right dimension."

Right in that instant, Marco was forcefully brought to the dimensional taxi Star summoned, and as he came in he heard Pony Head's last words: "Star's home dimension is called Mewni! Remember that!"

Marco nodded, the door closed and the taxi drove off back to Echo Creek. During the trip back there, Star handed Marco the gift box Jackie gave him.

"I figured you'd probably want a reminder of your life on Earth if I had managed to sell you, so I brought this with me." she explained as Marco slowly opened the gift. "Since you're staying, you might as well open it now."

Once he opened the gift, he took out what was inside: Jackie's phone number. And, not wanting Star to see it, Marco saved it on his remaining pocket and remained silent for the reminder of the trip.


	5. Into Mewni

The next day, Marco wore an apron as he brought Star a nacho sandwich: basically a bunch of nachos in between two loafs of bread. As he feeded the princess, since she refused to eat on her own for some reason, Marco called Jackie using her cellphone.

"So, I got your voice message yesterday. You got a pair of scissors that can cut open portals through dimensions, right? Sounds cool." Jackie said at the other end of the call. "In fact, you gave me an idea: maybe we could both go together to Star's home dimension and figure out why she acts like such a bitch? And, just maybe, find a way to turn the tables?"

Marco nodded with a smile.

After a couple seconds, Jackie replied, "I'm going to take a guess and say you agreed. Good! I'm currently outside, so when you have some time alone without the beauty peagent princess, let's talk, okay? See ya!"

Marco hanged the phone and, once he finished feeding Star, the princess got up and walked upstairs as she told him, "Listen, slave, I'm going upstairs to speak with my mother. Maybe if you act nice, I'll let you meet her. So don't think about doing anything stupid while I talk with her, okay?"

The guy nodded and waved goodbye as Star left. With her out of the picture, Marco went to the backyard, where Jackie was sitting on the grass. "Oh hey, you're here!" she said once she noticed the boy. "So, wanna discuss the plan?"

Marco nodded, but first, he took out and presented Jackie the interdimensional scissors Pony Head gave him.

The scissors quickly caught Jackie's attention. "Oh, neat, I guess. What do they do?"

Marco cut open a portal to the interior of what looked like a castle, and he grabbed Jackie's hand before jumping in, closing the portal afterwards.

Meanwhile, with Star, she turned on the mirror in her room and waited until it revealed her mother, Queen Moon Butterfly, on the other side.

"What do you want, Star?" the queen inquired, her tone showcashing her impatience rather prominently. "I'm a busy woman."

"Mom, I'd like you to know that I'm having steady process on my mission." Star answered. "I already got one slave and-"

The queen laughed out loud. "Oh Star, you can't expect me to be amazed by the fact that you have only one slave!"

Star narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"When I was your age, I already had 108 slaves at my command!" Moon boasted. "Granted, some of them didn't remain slaves for long, either because I sold or got rid of them for their incompetence, but it doesn't change the fact that I had what amounts to a platoon of slaves, while you're stuck on Earth with a measily little slave."

"Well-"

"I sent you to Earth to gain as many slaves as you could, remember?" Moon harshly stated. "The royal Butterfly family has gained fame for their large collection of slaves over the past generation, and I don't want you to stain that honor by keeping only one slave!"

"Listen, mom, Echo Creek doesn't have that many people to enslave so-"

"Did you really expect to reach the quota with a single city? Get all of the people in the city, then move to the next one, until you have as many slaves as I did at your age." Moon hissed, right before adding in a mocking tone. "Did I mention I had 108?"

"We're done with this conversation, mom." Star stated.

Moon's tone changed from playful to annoyed in an instant. "True, you have work to do. Don't return here until you have enough slaves, Star. You're already a big disappointment on your own, don't be a disappointment to your family name."

And with that said, Star looked at the ground as the mirror turned off.


	6. Storm into the Castle

Marco and Jackie jumped out of the portal and landed in the middle of the castle of the royal family, where they immediately hid inside a room when some enslaved guards passed by. Inside the place they hid was a room containing pictures of the progression of the family: first as transformed ants, then as humanoids with ant features and a couple of monsters, and finally the humanoids of the present, with a good deal of monsters beneath them.

"Where are we?" Jackie asked, looking around.

"You're in Mewni."

Startled by the statement, the duo turned around and got ready to attack. Who they found was Toffee, still sharp-dressed as ever, with golden chains around his wrists and neck.

Just as Marco lowered his guard, Jackie stated, "Don't trust him, he's probably a lawyer!"

With that in mind, Marco backed away as he gave Toffee an angry glare. "Relax, I'm not your enemy. or a lawyer, for that matter." said the sharp-dressed lizard. "You can call me Toffee."

Marco and Jackie hesitantly shook hands with the lizard.

"I'm a fellow slave, like you..." Toffee allowed Marco to see the rest of the room, where various monsters were restrained by golden chains like his own. "and all of monsterkind."

Marco came closer and took a closer look at the chains as Toffee explained how they ended up like this:

"The mewmans came in, primarily the females, and attacked us with magically-enhanced warriors that completely destroyed any defense we could set up. Now, the royal wand, the thing used to enslave us all, is used to keep everybody at bay."

This caught the teenagers' attention. "The royal what now?" Jackie asked.

"The wand."

Toffee pointed at an image on the ceiling, depicting the wand encrusted in a rock while creating chains to restrain all of monsterkind.

"Like I said before, it keeps us all at bay, even slaves that have become slaves after...the incident." Toffee explained. "Apparently, if a slave were to take it, it would completely corrupt them into an unstoppable beast that wouldn't recognize slave from slaver."

"Okay, at least we know you can't take it." Jackie told to Marco, who looked at the ground in disappointment. "How do we deal with that thing?"

Toffee sighed and sat down. "Only a member of the royal family can use it without being corrupted. The queen is a massive jackass, the princess is on her way to become just as bad as her, the only viable option left would be the king..."

Marco and Jackie scratched their chins as they thought about what the lizard said, and soon enough, they got an idea. "Hey, Lizard Guy!" Jackie shouted, catching Toffee's attention. "Wanna help us free all of slavekind?"

Toffee was rightfully skeptical. "And how do you plan to do that?"

Marco went to Toffee's side and whispered his and Jackie's plan to him.

"That plan, while decent, could use a few...modifications."

The trio reunited and heard Toffee's idea as the monster slaves watched from afar, not knowing what to make out of it.


	7. Road to Freedom I

Marco, Jackie and Toffee hid in the shadows as the mewman guards walked past the hallways. "Okay, wait until the guards leave and then head into the king's room." Toffee told the teenagers, who nodded in agreement.

Once the guards were out of sight, jackie was the first to come out of the darkness.

"Alright, let's move!" Jackie exclaimed, pointing at the king's bedroom's door.

And then a portal opened.

"Wait, go back! Go back!" Toffee called.

Marco quickly grabbed Jackie and pulled her back inside the shadows as Star jumped out of the portal and started to look around. "Oh great, what is she doing here?" Toffee questioned in exasperation.

"My friend here is his slave." Jackie explained.

Upon hearing that, Toffee grabbed Marco by the neck of his shirt, pulled him towards him and growled, "You didn't think Star Butterfly would come after you after you disappeared?!" Marco shook his head. "Okay, I can see why you would ignore the possibility, but it's still there for a reason!"

And with his words spoken, the trio soon shut up and watched as Star continued to look for a moment before throwing her hands in the air and leaving. With her gone, the lizard and teenagers came out of the darkness and went inside the king's bedroom, with Toffee looking to his left and right before closing the door.

Back with Star, the girl looked around the furniture for her "furniture" when her mother arrived and caught her attention with a single statement:

"Star, what are you doing here?"

Upon hearing that, the princess got up and turned around, exchanging displeased looks with the queen.

"Didn't I tell you to only come back once you had obtained 108 slaves?" Moon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, heard it, listened it, got it, but there's a problem I need to take care of." Star looked to her left and right before grabbing her arm and spilling the beans: "Marco is nowhere to be seen back at the house-"

Instead of laughing like a hyena, Moon slapped her daughter hard enough to leave a hand mark in her cheek. "You barely got one slave and you already lost track of him?!" she hissed as Star whimpered and grabbed her cheek.

Star was quick to retort. "Hey, at least I only have one slave to look after, what about you, Mrs. 108 Slaves?"

This earned her another slap from the queen.

"Well, of course it's going to be hard to keep track of 108 slaves at all times." Moon responded as Star hit the ground. "I mean, why else would I keep your father locked in his room for most of the year?"

Star couldn't think of a response, so she just got up, gave her mother a look and left to continue her search for Marco.

Speaking of him, he, Jackie and Toffee walked across the chain-infested bedroom of the king of mewni, which outside of the chains was pretty similar to a hallway in length and a prison in sheer ambience. "What's up with all the chains and stuff?" Jackie questioned, kicking a chain away.

"They're there to keep the king in place." Toffee answered. "Once we free him, we'll convince him to come with us."

And then Jackie asked, "Now that you mention him, why is he so important for our mission?"

"He's a slave, but he's also part of the royal family. In theory, if he could get his hands on the wand, he could decide to free the slaves and give mewmanity a piece of their own medicine!"

Jackie quickly found a hole in Toffee's plan: "And what makes you think he'll pick the slaves' side?"

The lizard just chuckled. "After everything he's been through, he would never pick the people who enslaved him over freedom, right?"

He got no response.

"Right?"

Same result.

However, the trio soon found the king chained to a wall, and Marco quickly kicked and punched the chains until they broke apart, freeing the miniature mewman. "Either you're really strong, or those chains are really weak and low quality." Jackie remarked, trying her hardest to make it sound like a compliment.

"Maybe both, mewmans are awful at keeping a watch on their slaves." Toffee blurted as the king turned to the trio. "Your majesty, we've come to save you and help you free your people once and for all."

"My people are free, it is yours who are trapped." the king uttered, sounding utterly dejected. "And I'm afraid I can do nothing to help you. Your people are enslaved, and so am I, and there's no changing that."

Though briefly surprised at the king's somberness, all it took was a pair of determined glares from the teenagers to convince Toffee to keep trying.

"But your majesty, this is the chance we-I mean you-have been waiting for all along!" the lizard victoriously proclaimed. "You could free all the slaves, and turn the tables on mewmanity! Turn them into the slaves! Make them learn how to work, just as they forced us to learn the same thing generations ago!"

"Geez, and I thought your girlfriend was a dick." Jackie remarked.

Marco could only shrug.

The king sat down and turned around to sulk some more, completely and utterly believing resistance was all but impossible.

But the trio would have none of his shit.

"Screw it, we're dragging him along." Jackie stated, crossing her arms as the boys unanimously agreed.

A couple seconds later, Toffee, Marco and Jackie grabbed the king by his legs and dragged him across the room to the door. "Surprisingly enough, this is nowhere near the most demeaning thing I've suffered in my whole life." he nonchalantly said.

And once the quartet came out, the alarms blared in the building as guards came in rushing left and right. So, with little time to think strategically, Toffee put the king on his shoulders and he and the teenagers crashed through a window, breaking it in the process. With that done, the four rolled down a hill and onto a forest as Star and Moon looked around.

"What just happened?!" Star exclaimed, hugging her mother.

Moon, annoyed at the hug, pushed Star away and looked through the window to see Marco, Jackie, Toffee and the king heading for a particular mountain...and flipping their birds off at her.

"We must get to the wand before they do!" Moon stated.

"Why?" Star asked nonplussed.

Cue slap in the cheek number three.

"Pay attention, you freaking idiot!" Moon hissed. "If the slaves get to the wand first..."

The queen swallowed her fears and bluntly told Star, "They could cause a revolution!"

It took Star a couple seconds to understand. "Okay, now I see the problem."

Not in the mood to deal with Star's crap, Moon grabbed her arm and dragged her to the road to the wand.


	8. Question

Okay, so sorry for not posting an actual chapter, but I've been thinking about it and now I ask you:

Should I cancel this version of the fic and rewrite it into a new fic?

Put in your review or just pm me your answer.


End file.
